


The Forth Man

by carpe_diem_forever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, George Weasley mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpe_diem_forever/pseuds/carpe_diem_forever
Summary: A bit of fluff about what happens in the afterlife after Fred dies.





	The Forth Man

**Author's Note:**

> It all belongs to JK Rowling, even the Cursed Child, unfortunately.

“Fred! Just the man we were looking for!” Remus gives him a look, and James coughs and shifts his feet, “Well not really, but you really are perfect for the job and now that you’re here, well, we just couldn’t wait.”

There was something familiar about the man, the other two were Sirius Black, infamous murderer – but not really – and his ex-DADA professor, Remus Lupin, but what were they doing together?

The man cocked his head, sending his already messy hair askew even more – and that’s! why he looked familiar – he looked so much like Harry it was embarrassing that he hadn’t noticed before. “I'm James, James Potter.” Fred nodded vaguely, that would be why he looks so much like Harry.

Sirius sighed and huffed before slinging an arm around James’ neck, pulling him down to give him a noogie as he spoke, “You know him as Prongs.” Fred felt his jaw drop and Sirius’s grin got bigger, “And I'm Padfoot.” Sirius sucked in a big breath, “And – drum roll please” Remus rolled his eyes but obligingly pattered his hands against his thighs, “Your stuffy old professor is Moony.” Fred’s eyes felt like they were about to fall out of his head. Here Sirius gave a sweeping bow, dragging James down with him, “And we are the Marauders.”

Fred just gaped at them. 

“Dammit, Pads, I think you broke him, I told you we should have broken it to him gently.”

“You mean to tell me that Harry knew who you all were and he didn’t bother to tell us?!” 

Remus shrugged, turning his palms out apologetically, “No? He did have a lot on his mind.”

Fred didn’t seem to hear him, muttering to himself, “That little shit. He’s probably a born prankster. We would have been glorious. Well, even more glorious. Because we were already pretty damn great. The little rat.” And all three men flinched and Fred shrugged apologetically.

Remus shook himself out of it first, “Well, never mind rats, we have much to do and very little time to do it in.”

Sirius just gaped at him, “We’re dead Moony, we have eternity to do whatever we want.”

Remus shook his head tiredly, “We have until George dies – which is hopefully very far in the future – because then we will be competing with Fred and George for the title of top pranksters of the afterlife.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue on with this particurlar scene or how other characters interact in the afterlife. We'll see how this fic does and how I feel.


End file.
